My Life as a Seiyuu!
by Argento Cielo
Summary: Tsuna always dreamed to become a voice actor, and now his dream has come true. But because of his sadistic manager,he had agreed to voiced as a main character in yaoi anime! 182769, 8059


**Seiyuu's Life**

.

Presented by: The Moon Dew

Warnings: Shounen-ai (Boy x Boy), OOC, AU

Pairings: 182769, 8059

Status: Unbeta-ed, please excuse me about the grammar errors and typos.

.

Disclaimer: Aside of the plot and the unknown characters, all the characters belongs to its owner.

I don't own anything and not gain any profit from this fanfiction.

All the similarities are purely coincident.

..

**Prologue: The Eventful Beginning**

**..**

Taps of the foot echoed through the whole room. A boy around his eighteen pouting his cute lips and glaring at the ceiling above him. He has lean body and brown defying gravity hair that adorned his face. The brunette huffed irritably at the figure that had been standing at the door frame with a smirk at his handsome feature. But the figure doesn't seem to be effected by the brunette.

It's all Reborn's fault.

Yes, it's **always** his fault.

The brunet, Sawada Tsunayoshi is an average boy. He always dreamed to became a voice actor and now his dream has came true. He had met Reborn and that man said that he would help Tsuna to become a voice actor. His mother approved his decision and let him do what he wants.

But not his older brother though. His brother was so overprotective over the petit boy. He always watching over Tsuna twenty-four-seven. After the hard work persuaded his older brother, Sawada Ieyasu or better known as Giotto permitted Tsuna to do what he always wants.

Finally, he can archive his dream- the eighteen years old thought dreamily.

But unfortunately, live wasn't going as smooth as his hope. Tsuna always fails at almost everything he does. When he got his job, he always becomes nervous and then made everything messed up. Because of that people call him 'Dame-Tsuna' of his incapability to do everything right.

But all of that seems to be paid off as Reborn informed him that he got a job, and as a main character no less. Tsuna felt like a big chance have been given to him. Oh how wrong he was..

- a few hours ago-

"Reborn what's this?" the brunet tilted his head clueless as he was given a small pile of paper from his manager. Reborn smiled mischievously at the brunette antics.

"That's your job, Dame-Tsuna. That's the new project of anime that will be aired next season. " Reborn said while tipped his fedora slightly. Said brunette widen his eyes and hurriedly fumbling through the sheets his manager had given him.

" Okay, but what's this anime about, Reborn?"

"It's about a boy that has a crush on his senior, just a typical high school love story actually." Reborn took one of the scenario and observed it. Tsuna only nodded and continued read his script.

" Who's Shinomiya Makoto? He seems to has a big role in this anime."

"Oh, he's one of the main character in this anime, and your crush too, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn grinned evilly. Tsuna had a bad feeling when he heard Reborn chuckled.

"But does Shinomiya Makoto sounds like boys name?"

"Because he is." Reborn said casually, a hint of amusement in his voice. It took more than a minutes for Tsuna to absorbed what Reborn had just said. When Reborn's word finally sunk in his his thick head, the brunette paled.

"HIEEEE! S-so this anime is-is..a-about.." the younger boy sluttered nervously and his face turned very red that make tomatoes envy him. At the end, the brunette never able to finished his sentence because of his embarrassment. In return Reborn grin only widened and he smiled eerily. Damn, Tsuna could swear that Reborn's smirk only mean that bad thing will come, for him at least. It was downright friggin' scary, the brunet shivered.

"Yes, this anime is a yaoi anime. And don't bother to say 'no' because I already said that you will accept this job to the studio." Reborn said as if he can read Tsuna's mind, the devil himself smiled darkly at Tsuna's reaction.

And then Tsuna fainted.

-end of flashback-

And now he was, in the middle of waiting room. Reborn had already arranged a meeting with the script writer and the mangaka, because the making of the anime that adapted from the manga usually involves the mangaka.

"I hate you Reborn, I really am." the younger boy muttered grudgingly at the raven haired man. The man only smirked.

"Oh, I know that you love me Dame-Tsuna~" he responded teasingly. Tsuna huffed in annoyance at the older man response.

The door opened and two persons walked in. The girl with short hair wearing a pink one piece dress that reaching her knees, she has a warm smile adorned her face. The other girl has her hair pulled in a high ponytail, she wearing a baby blue shirt. They are walking at Tsuna and Reborn's direction.

"Good day, Reborn-san and Sawada-san. I'm happy that I can meet you today. My name is Miura Haru desu~." The ponytail haired girl greeted cheerfully. Tsuna smiled awkwardly and Reborn just nodded in acknowledgment.

"Sasagawa Kyoko, nice to meet you." The orange-haired girl smiled that made Tsuna blushed slightly.

"So you're the mangaka of this series, Tachibana Kyoko?" Reborn asked while observed the orange-haired girl. The girl nodded.

"Well then Sawada-san, I'll tell you about this anime." Miura Haru said and passed some papers to Tsuna and Reborn.

"Ah- Tsuna's fine Miura-san and Sasagawa-san. I'm not used to formalities." Tsuna said hurriedly. The two girl smiled at him.

"Sure, call me Haru then, Tsuna-san!" she beamed. Tsuna scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

Haru sweep her glance at the room few times, as if searching something- or maybe someone and when she hadn't found it she frowned. Kyoko noticed this little act and asked curiously.

"What's wrong Haru-chan?"

Haru turned her glance at Kyoko, "Hibari-san and Rokudo-san hasn't came yet. I wonder what take them so long?" she sighed. Kyoko looked at her understandingly, Hibari and Rokudo weren't a type of person you could handled easily after all..

"Hibari-san and Rokudo-san?" Tsuna titled his head slightly clearly confused. 'I heard their names somewhere, but when?'

Looking at his talent confused stare Reborn exhale desperately and smacked Tsuna's head with the papers in his hand. His face stays impassive.

"Ow! What's that for, Reborn? !" Tsuna rubbed his head in the spot that Reborn had smacked him earlier. He glared at the raven haired man, but it turn out like a pout instead.

"Rokudo Mukuro and Hibari Kyoya. Does that ring a bell to you Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn hissed impatiently. Kyoko and Haru chuckled at their behavior.

As if on cue, the door opened with a loud 'Bang!' sound. The door creaked open from its hinge from the hard impact. Tsuna 'Hiiee'-ed and surprisingly, hid behind Reborn. In front of the former(?) door two man arguing.

"I'll bite you to for crowding, pineapple herbivore!" a deep baritone voice could be heard from a midnight black haired teenager. He has been holding an ominous pair of steel tonfas in his hands. His slate black eyes glared menacingly at the person beside him.

"Oya, oya.. No need to be that tense, Kyoya-kun~ besides two peoples are not crowding." said a voice with a hint of playfulness. A boy with dark blue hair and hairstyle that similar to pineapple chuckled eerily, pissing the raven haired teen more.

The raven haired teen, now identified as 'Hibari Kyoya', threw one of his tonfa with deadly accuracy at the blue-haired boy. But unfortunately, Mukuro dodged it and the steel tonfa barely missed a certain brunet.

Hibari 'Tch'ed in annoyance. His eyes flashed dangerously before prepared his second assault towards the bluenette, but before he could do anything more Reborn's voice rang out.

"That's enough you two!" a deep voice full with venom rang in the whole room. Reborn still wore his usual impassive expression, but Tsuna has known better that his manager was angry and he shivered at the thought.

Hibari lowered his dual tonfas and growled deep in his throat like a carnivore he was.

"Who're you?" Hibari glared at Reborn. His blue-gray eyes gleaming in obvious annoyance. Reborn glared back at the raven haired teen.

"I'm Reborn. I presume that you two not a kids anymore, yes? So, behave." ,he said with deep voice.

Hibari felt the dangerous aura around Reborn. 'He's absolutely a carnivore.'

There was a pregnant silence around the room, before a voice breaking the ice.

" Hello, everyone~" said a voice with a cheery tone, oblivious about the tense atmosphere before. A man with white hair and a purple tattoo shaped like a crown under his eyes strode in the room. He was holding a packet of... marshmallow? and eating it without the care of the world.

"Byakuran-san!" Haru greeted at the amethyst eyed man.

"Byakuran? So you're the director of this anime?" Reborn asked the man. Byakuran only nodded.

"Yes. I'm Byakuran Gesso, nice to meet you all. I presume that the actors of the main characters of this anime are all here. You may introduce yourself and your characters as well~" Byakuran cooed in sing song voice.

"Kufufu~ very well. I'm Rokudo Mukuro, I'll voiced Yukimura Takashi." the boy with pineapple shaped hair said.

"Hn. Hibari Kyouya as Shinomiya Makoto." Hibari said as he leaned at the wall, far enough from the other occupants in that room.

"I.. M-my name's Sawada Tsunayoshi, I'll voiced Fujiwara Shouta. It's pleasure to meet you." Tsuna spluttered nervously.

"Oya? So you're the uke? Kufufu~ I'll make sure that you'll be a good uke, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro chuckled eerily, and made a certain brunet shivered.

"Hn. Do your job seriously, or I'll bite you to death!" Hibari glared and raised his double tonfa, and Tsuna paled at the sight of the gleaming sticks.

'God, this's must be dream! A really horrible nightmare..' Tsuna screamed in his mind.

* * *

><p>AN:

This is my first fanfic in this fandom, so be nice. And English wasn't my first language, so I'm sorry about the bad grammar.

I got this idea when I read that Kondou Takashi (Hibari's voice actor) voiced Onodera Ritsu in Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. And then this plot struck me. :D

Honestly, I have no idea about the tittle about this story. Can someone give a suggestion about the tittle? And should I continue this story?


End file.
